Proyecto Skyrim
by Lady Darkness Phantomhive
Summary: Watertown Strip es una organizacion militar a la cual le han otorgado la tarea de invertigar a Jonathan Haddock... hijo de la ahora fallecida Valhallarama... y Alexis Black un reo perfecto para obtener las ganancias de sus investigaciones ¿Les interesa?... Fic Yaoi (chico x chico) toothlesxhiccup. Aclaraciones en el primer cap.
1. Prologo

**¡Este es un fanfic inventado por miiiiiiiiii y solo miiiiiiiii! lo unico que no me pertenece son los personajes, así que ¡TDO ACLARADO! estos solo los usare para mis locas ideas**

**ATENCIOOOOON: Este es un fic YAOI (chico x chico), si no les gusta este genero preferible que precionen la flecha de "regresar" y haber que mas hacen.**

**¡Viva el YAOIIII!**

**Jonathan Haddock - Hiccup (Sacado de otro fic) Astrid - Astrid (Daaa XD) Alexis Black - Toothles Miguel Angel - Patapez Andrew - Snotluot Gerardo - Tuffnut Melisa - Ruffnut (Creo que no queda)**

* * *

_**Prologo**_

_**"No pido nada mas"**_

_**-¡NO! ¡JONATHAN ALEJATE DE AHÍ!** -grito Valhallarama, rodeando a un pequeño de solo siete años de edad._

_**-Prometeme que no dejaras que nadie te haga daño** -susurro al oído del niño aun en shock._

_**-Yo...yo** - tartamudeaba regresando el abrazo a su protectora._

_"El tronar de una pistola"_

**_Hiccup POV_**

**-NOOOO -**una pesadilla... de nuevo, hace años que dejo de pasarme esto y ahora se han vuelto aun mas frecuentes... aun mas incompletas. Todas las noches era lo mismo, lo ultimo que alcanzaba a percibir era el sonido de la pistola responsable de la muerte de mi madre, si, mi querida madre, había sido asesinada y lo peor de todo es que nadie a sabido porque, o, mas bien, nadie quiere decírmelo.

Eso ya hace ocho años que ocurrió, sin embargo, sigo recordando la calides del abrazo, ultimo abrazo concedido por mi madre que hasta ahora a sido la única causa por la que e podido dormir durante este tiempo... aun recuerdo su voz, con la que me cantaba cada vez que no podía dormir o sus ojos que siempre hacían que admitiera las travesuras de las que era responsable en ese tiempo.

Y son justo en estos momentos que mas necesito de su tan nesecitada compañía.

Después de su muerte mi padre, Estoico Haddock, mejor conocido como El Vasto, fue muy entrado en su trabajo, nunca tuvo, tiene, y lo mas posible tendrá, tiempo para mi o cualquier otro asunto que no este relacionado con el trabajo, yo creo que, para el, es la única salida de su tristesa o depresión, mas, ¿Quien soy yo para juzgar a mi padre? ha si... nadie, y nunca lo seré.

Para mi la noche pasaba demaciado lenta, lo único que quería era que el sol saliera para poder asistir a clases y despejar mi mente al menos por un tiempo... _"Madre... si tan solo pudieras estar aquí... conmigo... no pido nada mas"_

.

.

**_Toothles POV_**

**-No lo puedo creer** -siempre era lo mismo, tanto con mis padres como conmigo mismo, no había cambios, yo pensaba que era injusto **-esto es un problema Alexis** -igual, las mismas platicas, las mismas quejas y... el mismo resultado, así era mi vida... monótona.

**-No se preocupen, ya no volverá a pasar** -trate de evadir el problema.

**-No... no se volverá a repetir, porque te cambiaras de escuela, no puedes seguir así** -ok, eso no me lo esperaba... mis padres eran adinerados, con poder, los cuales utilizaban para su conveniencia y con eso yo era capaz de salir o entrar de escuela o... problemas.

**-...¿Que?** -pregunte incrédulo.

**-Como lo escuchaste Alexis... ya recibimos cinco quejas de padres de familia por tu comportamiento, nos dicen que agrades a los muchachos y que fuiste capaz de violar a una jovencita...da gracias que no levantaron cargos, pero dejando eso de lado... asistiras a Berk High Schoo**l -dicho esto se puso de pie y camino directo a la salida de la habitación.

Lo único que pedía era atención...solo eso, que tan difícil puede ser darle atención a tu propio hijo, si ellos supieran la razón por la cual me aprovecho de la gente "débil" es por eso, atención, quiero que me hagan caso, quiero que me tengan miedo y me alaben cada vez que yo lo pido y necesito, por ese motivo decidí que si ellos no me daban lo que quería... lo buscaría en otra persona, y si no les agradaba la idea no seria mi problema, lo conseguiría a la fuerza.

_"No pido nada mas... ¿Es demanciado?"  
_

.

.

**_Autora POV_**

El diminuto aposento apenas y se iluminaba con la azulada luz de la pantalla computarisada la cual era controlada por un joven de cabello dorado el cual vestía de una bata de laboratorio blanca y portaba unos lentes que _por el reflejo de la iluminacion del reflector_ no se le podían apreciar los ojos, unos segundos mas tarde una puerta electrónica a sus espaldas rebelo a la figura de una mujer que de igual manera tenia sobrepuesta una bata y en manos un papel:

**-Señor, a llegado esto** -puso el papel a un lado del teclado **-se a anunciado que hay un nuevo objetivo a la vista, no tenemos muchos datos, pero al parecer no encontraron muchas diferencias respecto al antiguo espécimen...** -se detuvo repentinamente.

**-Pero** -hablo aquel hombre, su voz sobresalto a la mujer.

**-Pero... no tenemos suficientes bienes, y el gobierno no quiere aportar** -la mujer mantuvo su postura intacta, esperando alguna queja de parte de su superior el cual solo dibujo una ligera curva con sus labios.

**-No hay porque preocuparnos por eso...** -aparto el papel dejando a su vista dos documentos con los nombres:

"Jonathan Haddock"

"Alexis Black"

* * *

**Y...¿Que les pareció?**

**Por cierto... no es necesario que se preocupen... llegare a utilizar los nombres originales en el siguiente capitulo, pero por favor COMENTARIOS, ya sean buenos o malos jeje.**

**!NOS LEEMOS¡**


	2. La deuda el pago

**Holaaaaaa**

**¿Como se la están pasando en este fin de semana? solo un día mas y de nuevo con el mismo itinerario, pero lo extraño es que las ideas me llegan entre semana, si es así espero publicar cada dos días y si no... pues, no se que es lo que are. Por cierto, los nombres originales tendrán que esperar.**

**Muy bien, como todos saben los personajes principales no me pertenecen.**

**ADVERTENCIA: este fic es YAOI (chico x chico) así que si no les agrada o no les llama la atención preferible que regresen por donde vinieron.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**"La deuda... el pago"**_

**_Hipo POV_**

Una semana después...

La gotas de agua caían ligeramente sobre mi rostro humedeciendolo a cada instante, me regañaba mentalmente por creer que llegaría a la escuela antes de que comenzara a llover y no traer un paraguas conmigo... vaya idiota que soy .

Aun así no le seguí dando importancia y continué caminando, sintiendo que el agua caía cada vez mas fuerte. No paso mucho cuando la lluvia se detuvo por completo dejandome empapado de pies a cabeza... me detuve a mitad de uno de los jardines principales.

**_FlashBack_**

Caminaba por uno de los muchos pasillos de mi casa, solo que este estaba un poco mas cerca de las escaleras... el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse me llamo la atención.

**-Adelante señor** -menciono una de las tres mucamas que mi padre había contratado hace solo dos años.

**-Muchas gracias** -menciono otra voz, masculina a mi parecer, no espere mas y me dirigí corriendo a las escaleras, mas me detuve al ver que mi padre había recibido a aquel invitado, alto, tanto como mi padre, de cabello y traje negro con un portafolio café y lentes igualmente negros.

Después de un cordial saludo se dirigieron a la oficina de mi padre en la planta baja cerrando la puerta corrediza de madera no sin antes revisar que nadie los fuera a espiar _"Parece que es algo de suma importancia"_ pensé tratando de averiguar el tema por el que ese hombre llego justo aquí, a la casa de su jefe.

Baje en silencio las escaleras y pegue mi oído (literalmente) a la puerta del estudio:

**-¿Que?** -se escucho la voz de mi padre.

**-Como lo a oído señor... su esposa era buscada por una organizacion especial** -se detuvo por un momento... me hubiera encantado estar dentro para ver la reacción de mi padre.

**-Pero eso es imposible... ella me lo contaría** -tartamudeaba, nunca habría creído que mi madre le guardara secretos, eran muy unidos.

**-Pues no lo hiso y aquí esta la prueba** -silencio **-dejare que lo reflexione para que se de ideas del porque de su investigación y búsqueda... de lo único que estoy seguro** -se detuvo, como si meditara lo que diría **-es... que su esposa no era 100% humana** -todo quedo en completo silencio.

**-¡FUERA!** -exploto y antes de que me diera cuanta yo ya estaba en mi habitación recargado en la puerta.

_"Todo va de mal en peor"_

**_Fin FlashBack_**

El tintineo de la campana me saco de mis pensamientos, no me lo tenían que decir dos veces y galope a toda velocidad, sin embargo algo me lo impido o, mas bien, alguien:

**-Lo siento **-me disculpe recogiendo todos los papeles que salieron volando por el impacto.

**-Pues deberías** -me contesto... un chico ¡¿Quien demonios se creía el para contestarme de ese modo?! **-mira lo que has hecho... esto no se quitara tan fácil niño** -levante la vista, definitivamente era un joven de tez banca, cabello lacio negro con un flequillo de lado que le tapaba medio ojo los cuales eran de un color... verde toxico... dejando de lado que su chaqueta ahora se encontraba manchada casi por completo de lodo.

**-Deberías tener mas cuidado** -me sermonearon a mis espaldas **-no sabes con quien te estas metiendo** -dirigí mi vista... eran los gemelos Thorston... irritantes y antipáticos como siempre.

**-Y exactamente ¿Con quien me estoy metiendo?** -pregunte, haciéndoles saber que no me dejaría intimidar tan fácil, y menos por ellos... no supe cuando ni como pero en solo segundos colgaba del brazo del joven de ojos verdes.

-**No quieras pasarte de listo pequeño, acabas de conseguir una gran deuda, no quieras anotar otra** -me zafe como pude de su agarre.

**-No se quien eres y no me interesa saberlo así que mejor apartate y dejame en paz** -lo mire directamente a los ojos, con ellos me demostraba lo enfadado que estaba y recibí un golpe en la mejilla.

**-Sera mejor que guardes silencio... ya tendré tu castigo al terminar las clases chiquillo** -se fue sin decir mas... yo igualmente camine a mis clases.

**_Toothelss POV_**

**-Que buen golpe le has dado Alex... se lo merece** -hablaban los molestos, muy molestos gemelos, aunque no les puse nada de atención... aquel rostro me dejo en las nubes.

**-¿Quien es?** -pregunte.

**-¿El?... le decimos Hipo... un niño común y corriente al que le encanta meterse en problemas... nadie especial en realidad** -termino su platica.

Lo ultimo que quería era hacerle daño... en serio que si, pero... con tan solo el contacto visual todo en mi interior salio de control y...

Pero ya lo había dicho, en esos momentos tendría que idear un plan para "castigarlo" sin hacerle daño... muy difícil.

Podría hacer como si se me olvidara, no... los gemelos de seguro ya iniciaron a expandir el anuncio... podría dejarlo ir... no... seria como dejar caer súbitamente mi orgullo y el chico me olvidaría...no quería eso... entonces ¿Que?

No es que no supiera la respuesta... a mi no me gustaban las mujeres, eran demasiado predecibles, siempre tratando de llamar la atención de una forma incorrecta, mas ese chico, me pareció inocente y cuando menos lo espere me reto con sus palabras, aunque no lo admitiera en publico... eso de verdad me sorprendió... no quería dejarlo ir.

Mi mente reacciono de repente...

_"¡Eso es!"_

**_Hipo POV_**

El terror me mataba por dentro... ¡TODO LA ESCUELA SE HABÍA ENTERADO DE MI ENCUENTRO!... no era posible... pensándolo bien, los gemelos tanto Gerardo Thorston como Melisa Thorston _mejor conocido como Tuffnut y Ruffnut (no se la razón)_ eran unos chismosos, tanto que lo ultimo que querrias hacer seria contarles un secreto.

**-¡Primo!...** -genial, una de las ultimas personas que queria ver **-me he enterado de tu problemilla... Hiccup** -si, mi propio primo me llamaba por mi apodo...¿Que por que Hiccup? simple... hace tiempo que tuve un terrible ataque de hipo y se quedo como sobrenombre... bonito ¿No? (sarcasmo).

**-Si... gracias por apoyarme Andrew...** -conteste.

**-No, no, no** -meneo un dedo de un lado a otro **-te lo pido muy seguido Hiccup es Snotluot ¿escuchaste? **-¿pero que tipo...?

**-¿Tanto así te enorgulleces de tu apodo?** -en lo personal no me agradaría que me reconocieran por ser un hombre que se cree de lo mejor cuando en realidad esta a solo segundos de pudrirse con el estiércol... decidí dejarlo de lado y llegar lo mas pronto a mi morada.

**-¿A donde te diriges?** -nada podía ponerse peor, abrí mi boca pare por mas que lo intentara las palabras no salieron **-eh llegado a un importante acuerdo con toda mi banda... pequeño.**

**-¡¿PEQUEÑO?! pero solo me ganas por dos años...** -le reclame.

**-Precisamente** -después de eso los gemelos se pocisionaron a mis espaldas **-quiero que me reconozcas como Night Fury, ningún nombre o sobrenombre diferente... así que, Fishleg ¿Me harías el honor?** -llamo a un joven rubio con un cuerpo desproporcionado.

**-Claro Alexis** -asi que ese era su nombre **-desde ahora... tu... Jonathan Haddock... nos servirás a como de lugar.**

**-¿Que?.**

**-Seras nuestro perro.**

* * *

**No quede muy satisfechas con este cap pero ustedes tienen la ultima palabra queridas lectoras y gracias a todas por leer.**

**Este cap a sido dedicado a:**

**_Una que pasaba por aquí_ (o ¿es en ingles?) : gracias, y si, eres la primera en comentar XD espero que este también te agrade = )**

**_Yokohama:_ gracias, me alegra la vida entera el saber que el primer capi te a gustado.**

**Disculpenme por no ponerlos en mi saludo pero LA INSPIRACIÓN SE VA DE REPENTE XD y francamente no se cuando regresara.**

**BYE BYE! COMENTARIOSSSSS!**


	3. Dudas

**Saludos a todos aquellas que leen mi fic jeje**

**Me alegra que les este gustando, tanto que me agarre dando saltitos por mi casa y diciendo "LES GUSTOOOO, LES GUSTOOOO" me encantaria que continuaran leyendo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este es un fic YAOI (chico x chico) así que si no les gusta este genero sera mejor que guarden sus comentarios y opriman la flecha de regresar.**

**ARIGATOUUU!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**"Dudas"**_

**_Normal POV_**

Una mujer de aproximadamente veintitrés años, cabello rubio y algo ondulado, corría a todo velocidad apartando bruscamente a toda persona que le estorbara en su camino, portaba una cámara digital fotográfica en la mano izquierda y en la derecha un folder amarillo que tenia escrito P.S.

Se detuvo repentinamente al quedar frente a una puerta electrónica sellada, se acomodo un poco su coleta y registro un numero en una pequeña pantalla. La puerta se dividió en dos y le permitio el paso.

**-¡Capitan!** -llamo la mujer, en un vano intento de ocultar su sorpresa y desesperacion

**-Señorita Simons, le agradecería que se desplazara un poco mas tranquila** -dijo un hombre de cabellera castaña y aspecto orgulloso.

**-Lo siento capitán pero era de gran importancia que le entregara esto** -extendió el folder el cual el hombre abrió admirando un documento que tenia en el centro un sello de color rojo en donde se leía _"Reiniciado"_, el hombre cerro el folder y miro con un semblante cerio a la rubia.

**-Esta segura señorita, se da cuenta de lo que acaba de entregarme** -la mujer asintió con la cabeza y conecto la cámara digital a una de las computadoras en el centro de operaciones.

**-Absolutamente segura.**

**-Pero este proyecto se cerro hace años, como puede ser posible que puedan reiniciarlo...el gobierno dejo muy en claro que dejaría de aportar...** -no dijo mas, al final comprendio todo... el gobierno nunca dio por terminado el trabajo, unicamente dejo de dar los bienes que se requerían porque lo consideraron un perdida de tiempo **-¡Donovan!**

**-Si señor** -se escucho del otro lado de una bocina.

**-Investigue a todos los descendientes de la familia Haddock o cualquier persona relacionada con esta, que nadie se aparte de su vista.**

**-Entendido.**

**-Señorita Simons, asegúrese de que nadie reconocido como parte de la organizacion Watertown Strip salga del país sin ser vigilado... y Agente O Connor.**

Un joven de veite años cubierto por completo _excepto los ojos rasgados de un café oscuro_ con una gabardina negra se hiso presente a solo segundos de su llamado en una de las pantallas principales de aquel salón electrónico.

-**Mantenga vigilados a los civiles, lo ultimo que necesitamos es una lucha de poder.**

_"Esto no se volverá a repetir... no lo permitiré"_

**.**

**.**

**_Hiccup POV_**

**-Me niego** -respondí, no me degradaria a tal grado de tener que servirles como su mascota, también soy un humano.

**-Es eso o pagar el precio de la chaqueta, tu decides** -estaba mas que seguro de mi próxima decisión.

**-Y cuanto tendré que darte por la chaqueta _"Nigth Fury"_** -enfatice lo ultimo, lo cual le desagrado.

**-Mira que eres terco** -se acerco a mi oído y me susurro no sin antes lamerme el lóbulo de mi oreja, lo cual me provoco un estremecimiento al máximo.

**-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿229 DOLARES?!, ¿de donde rayos quieres que saque todo ese dinero?** -¿que le ocurría a este chico?, yo sabia que no era mucho, y es que no lo era si tenias un papa con miles y miles de billetes verdes, mas, seria el doble de vergüenza por la que tendría que pasar si le pedía el dinero a mi padre y no conseguirlo por mi cuenta.

**-No es mi problema... así que, toma, cargaras mi mochila hasta mi casa** -me lanzo la mochila haciendo que callera de culo en el suelo, pero en solo momentos ya estaba de nuevo de pie.

**-¡OYE! yo también tengo que llegar a mi casa, no eres el único en esta tierra** -deje caer la bolsa y sali del salon mas senti un fuerte agarre en mi brazo, volví mi vista y me tope con la toxica de Alexis.

**-Comienzas mañana, saliendo de clases, a solo dos manzanas al norte del colegio, o si no tendrás que asumir las consecuencias de tus actos.**

**-...tsk.**

**-Parece que te has rendido... muy bien, te estaré esperando** -dicho esto desapareció de mi vista, odiaba a ese hombre, apreté mis puños y rechine mis dientes, después... un fuerte sonido de algo de cristal tronandoce emano del interior del salón, camine lentamente hasta poder distinguir que los vidrios del salon tronaron, se trozaron en cientos de pedacitos , dejando entrar la suave brisa que se daba a conocer en la parte de afuera, todas las ventanas quedaron destrozadas ¿como? no lo se, y para no levantar sospechas salí corriendo

**-¿Pero que...?** - y recordé _"Su esposa no era 100% humana"_ ... tropece y cai de bruses en el suelo.

_"Madre... dime, ¿Que esta ocurriendo?..."_

* * *

**Muy bieeeeeeeen.**

**Comentarios, comentarios plis, tengo que saber que tanto les esta gustando lo que escribo y que mejor forma que con un comentario NEEEE? : )**

**Por cierto ¡ABRA LEMON! o lo que muchos conocen como slash, y si no el lemon es algo asi como una relacion sexual generalmente utilizada en el genero YAOI, no digo que sera en el proximo cap pero espero que la historia no se atrase y llegue lo mas pronto posible.**

**NOSSSSSS LEEMOSSSSS :D**


	4. JAMAS

**Amiiiigaaaaasssss miiiiiaaaaassss.**

**¿Como están? yo... no lo se, acabo de enterarme que voy mal en la clase de español, ¿escuchan? ¡ESPAÑOL! T.T soy una burra, pero eso no afectara el fic (tal vez solo poquito jeje).**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es del genero YAOI (chico x chico) y si no te agrada seria mejor que guardes tus comentarios y oprimas la flecha de retorno y busques algo mas.**

**¡SLASH! ligero.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

_**"JAMAS"**_

**_Hiccup POV_**

Era uno de esos días donde el calor te mataba y era posible que por la incomodidad fueras hasta capaz de salir desnudo, mínimo a tu jardín, y lo peor de todo es que ese era el día donde comenzaba mi "trabajo". Me sentía avergonzado, abochornado de la peor forma posible, hubo un tiempo en que logre mojar la cama cuando mama salia a sus viajes de negocios y el que terminaba adecentandome era nada mas y nada menos que el mismísimo Estoico, alias _"El Vasto"_, o como yo lo llamo, mi padre.

Siempre con sus platicas de que los verdaderos hombres no hacían ese tipo de cosas y bla, bla y mas bla, bla... antes... pero antes no le tomaba importancia, mas desde la "desaparición" de mama, tuve que adaptarme a las duras reglas de _"El Vasto"_, cosa que fue muy difícil de lograr, y lo seguirá siendo... pobre de mi si mi padre se enterara de que daría servicio a un grupo de vándalos.

Y retomando el tema, lo que mas me molestaba es que complaceria a ese hombre, de intrigantes ojos tóxicos...caminaba lentamente por la banqueta de una avenida semiabandonada, y justamente los causantes de esto tuvieron que ser _"Los dragones"_ el pequeño grupillo para el que trabajaria.

**_Toothless POV_**

Ya era la hora y el chiquillo no daba señales de presentarse; estaba sentado, mas bien tirado, en uno de los muchos sillones de la habitación que conectaban directamente a la puerta principal, y es que no se porque me di el lujo de confiar en el, me arrepentía por no haberlo tomado de los cabellos y traerlo desde la secundaria hasta ese lugar. Era una casa abandonada y antigua, muy antigua, tenia un aspecto victoriano elegante mas toda la mansion se encontraba en mal estado, con la pintura a punto de caerse de los muros, los muebles de polvorientos de madera desgastados y el olor a humedad, apenas y se percibía, de no ser por que a mi me gustaba dejar las ventanas abiertas.

El sonido del varandal cerrándose me hiso saber que ese niño... Hiccup, ya había llegado y algo en mi interior me regaño por haber dudado de el, el joven si que me estaba volviendo loco, y no necesariamente de la cabeza.

La puerta se deslizo hacia dentro revelando a tan delicado y frágil cuerpo, que, francamente, deseaba solo para mi... ¡Pero en que pensaba!... parecia un enamorado desenfrenado, como si no pudiera controlar mis impulsos, no es que no me gustara, me encantaba el muchacho...pero solo eso, nada mas, y digo nada mas porque me e empeñado mucho tiempo en no caer en el amor, ese sentimiento que te hace estúpido además de ciego e inseguro... y el, Jonathan Haddock no tumbaría las barreras por las que me he esforzado en construir para aislarme de cualquier intruso que fuera capaz de hacerme daño... JAMAS.

**-Muy bien... estoy aquí, ¿Que es lo que quieres que haga?** -menciono con odio, realice una curva con mis labios para ponerme de pie y dar pasos lentos hacia Hiccup... cada paso que yo daba el lo retrocedía provocandome un inmenso placer, pues sabia que el miedo lo provocaba yo. Troné los dedos en el momento en el que Jonathan toco la puerta con su espalda, después de un minuto, Miguel Ángel, o como yo lo llamo, Fishleg se posiciono a mi costado con una calculadora.

**-Fishleg, has tu trabajo** -no tardo ni un segundo en cumplir mi petición y tras haber oprimido botones, al azar a mi parecer, termino dirigiéndome un "listo" de su parte **-bien, dime, Miguel, cuando tendrá que pagar por día.**

**-Según los cálculos, 2 dolares -dijo sin problema.**

**-¡SOLO ESO!** -Abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, yo también estaba sorprendido, no podía ser que nos pagara dos dolares por día... deje de darle importancia y lo ultimo que quería era escuchar una larga explicación de parte de Fishleg sobre el porque salio ese resultado.

**_Hiccup POV_**

¡¿SOLO DOS DOLARES POR DÍA?! ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS HISO ESE CHICO PARA QUE SOLO FUERAN DOS DOLARES? Si pagaba dos dolares por día, tendría que trabajar mas de cien días para el... tenia que prepararme, tenia un mal presentimiento.

**-Chiquillo** -me llamo.

**-Tengo nombre "Night Fury"** -conteste, es que no entendía y yo no me dejaría mancillar, así que, ¿Quien seria el vencedor en este pequeño juego?

**.**

**.**

**-Alguna pista O Connor** -se escucho del otro lado de una bocina en el bolsillo derecho de la gabardina del hombre de ojos rasgados, que precisamente se encontraba trepado en un árbol frente a una vieja casona.

**-No señor** -contesto **-el joven Haddock a entrado en una antigua casa, pero no se la razón, espere...** -el hombre logro divisar que la puerta de madera se abría y de la cual salio una joven de pelo dorado, dos gemelos, un niño, de igual forma, guero y de cuerpo desproporcionado, seguido de Alexis e Hiccup **-No se si son buenas noticias, capitán, pero al parecer, estos cilviles no son del todo desconocidos... ¿Capitan?...¡Capitan!** -La señal comienza a cortarse.

**-Pon atencion O Connor... no... pierdas de... vista a...ninguno de... los muchachos... en especial... al...joven Haddock... tenemos dificultades pero... los solucionaremos.**

**-Muy bien** -dicho esto la bocina dejo de sonar, y el hombre de negro siguio con su trabajo.

**.**

**.**

**_Toothless POV_**

_Una hora después..._

**-Nos vemos** -mencione para después dirigirme con Hiccup de regreso a la mancion abandonada -¿Y bien? -pregunte impacientandome por silencio.

**-¿Que?** -me contesto, entrando de nuevo a la casa, Hiccup dejo una bolsa con unas compras que las chicas, Ruffnut y Astrid hicieron, sobre un mesita, suspire.

**-Puedes irte a casa** -sonrió antes de dedicarme un "¿Enserio?" demaciado entusiasmado de una manera en la que logro derretirme, para después abalanzarme y quedando sobre el encima de un sillón... JODER... nunca nadie me había provocado ese sentimiento que me hacia sentir tan cálido.

**-OYE, IDIOTA ... aahm** -lamí su cuello para después succionar un pedacito de piel y dejar una marca muy visible, "así todos sabrán que es mio" dije en mis pensamientos para seguir descendiendo mi lengua hasta el punto en el que su camisa se convirtió en un estorbo. No espere mas y la arranque de un solo tirón, como había dicho antes, sin no me lo querían dar lo tomaría a la fuerza.

**-QUE RAYOS HACES... AAAAH!** -grito en el momento en el que mordí uno de sus pesones **-QUITATE... ggg... POR...FAVOR** -Hiccup comenzo a manosear sin darse cuenta de que así me provocaba aun mas, "Esto es mas que un deseo sexual" pensé, no se si en esos instantes estaba en lo correcto.

**-ALE... ALEXIS ...aaa** -una alegría que jamas creí que sentiria me lleno en ese instante, "Alexis" se escuchaba exquisitamente en sus labios, chupe mas intensivamente toda su piel descubierta deseando que entendiera que no lo dejaría ir, que lo mantendría atado a mi lado si era necesario, que no lo sedería a nadie y... que lo protegería... _"Porque simplemente, con el siento que todo cambiara, que sera diferente, que, pasando el tiempo... lograría sentir y saber lo que es el verdadero amor... el sera mi mayor tesoro, hoy y siempre"_

**-ALEXIS... por favor, detente, aaaa...mmmm** -curvó la espalda en el momento en el que pase mi mano por su entrepierna aun cubierta por esos pantalones í mis labios con lujuria.

_"De ahora en adelante seras mio y de nadie mas... JAMAS te separaras de mi... JAMAS"_

* * *

**NO LA PUEDO CREER, NO LO PUEDO CREER.**

**Me e desepcionado a mi misma chicas, quería que fuera mas especial, que este momento llegara un poco después, pero Toothless si que esta empeñado en adelantarse a los hechos... es bastante precoz T-T.**

**Pero a todas las pervertidas (como yo): no se preocupen que en el siguiente cap continuara este momento, e Hiccup ¡OOOOOOOOH! ¡QUE CRUEL SOY CON HICCUP! pero no hay por que preocuparse que muy en el fondo siente muuuuucho placer O_O, así es gente nuestro Hiccup es un pervertido en este fic jajajajajajaja, como me divierto metiéndolo en problemas.**


	5. Deseo

**Kiaaaaaaa! Llorare de la emocion, al paracer no afecto el pequeño adelanto que he dado:**

**Judith Malfoy Kuchiki: Gracias por tus tan inspiradores comentarios y ¡Tambien me compadesco de Hiccup! pero es su culpa, solo quiere ser violado jeje... lo veran en este fic.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este es un fic Yaoi (chico x chico), asi que si no te agrada este genero, seria mejor que te retiraras y buscaras algo mas "desente" : )**

**¡ARRIBA LA PERVERCION!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

_**"Deseo"**_

**_Toothless POV_**

No lo dejaria escaparse, simplemente no lo haria, nadie nunca me hiso sentirme tan calido, y aunque suene extraño... tan querido. Imaginaba que Hiccup ahora estaria odiandome desde lo mas profundo de su ser, no lo negaria, si no se dejaba lo tomaria a la fuerza... lo deseaba.

**-aaaaahh...Ale, gnmmm** -luchaba, no paraba de darme golpes o patadas pero eran en vano, yo era mas fuerte. Tome sus dos muñecas con una mano y las pocisione sobre su cabeza permitiendome el axeso completo a todo su cuerpo, me acerque a sus labios y los bese salvajemente forzandolo a que me dejara entrar lo cual no fue consedido.

Pase mi manos por su pecho y su vientre hasta llegar a mi objetivo el cual masajie sacando de su boca pequeños gemidos y la oportunidad de meter mi lengua, explore cada parte, cada centimetro, cada milimetro, su sabor era exquisito... mas dulce que cualquier postre que hubiera provado jamas y mas adictivo que cualquier alcol que habia tomado _(Eli: no piensen mal, nunca e tomado XD)._

**-Detente, por... favor** -sonrei y observe detenidamente lo que habia creado con solo besos y caricias, sus mejillas se encontaban ligeramente sonrojadas, el sudor se escurria desde su frente hasta su delgado pecho, el pantalon... eso era el problema, me moria por quitarle los jeans que era lo que evitaba que contemplara lo que tanto deseaba poseer. Senti un pequeño bulto chocar con mi entrepierna... me exitaba mas de la cuenta.

**-Tu cuerpo no parese pedirme lo mismo** - le susurre al oido, y despues un jalon en mi nuca me hiso hacercarme a su rostro recibiendo un apasionado beso de su parte... este chico me sorprendia.

**-Tie, tienes razon** -gemia **-porfavor...con, continua** -otra sonrisa cruzo mi rostro, pero esta era una dibolica, si asi lo queria se lo consederia _(Eli: solo por conveniencia)._

Baje desesperadamente su pantalon junto con sus boxers, dejando a la deriba todo su cuerpo... desnudo, lami mis labios, ya no aguantaba, queria, necesitaba estar dentro de el, le haria saber que solo me perteneseria a mi, nadie mas tendria derecho a tocarlo. Lo voltie bruscamente a tal forma de que su tracero casi me apuntaba en la cara.

Con mi lengua recorri toda su espalda hasta llegar a su pequeña entrada, la cual delinie con la misma hasta dejarla suficientemente humeda para meter uno de mis dedos.

**-AAAA... DUELE** -si, sabia lo que sentia, doloia pero se acostumbraria.

**-Relajate... pronto pasara** -despues de eso, la tencion parecio desaparecer de su cuerpo e introduje un segundo dedo, provocando otro grito de dolor, espere a que se acostumbrara... introduje con un terser dedo, pasado el tiempo sus caderas comenzaron a moverse... estaba listo.

Le di media vuelta, lo sente sobre mi penetrandolo de una estocada y recibiendo de su parte un _"idiota"_ que me provoco aun mas. Su aliento rosaba mis oidos, aumentando el latido de mi corazon, desde ese momento supe que seria la unica persona a la que en verdad amaria y protegeria... aunque me costara la vida.

Las estocadas se hacian cada vez mas rapidas y salvajes:

**-¡AAAAAAA!¡OTRA VEZ!¡ALEXIS!** -habia encontrado el punto exacto, y trate de tocarlo de nuevo, asi lo hise, sentia su estrecha y caliente cabidad atrapar mi miembro, deleitandome exquisitamente, sus gritos de placer llegaban a mis oidos despertando aun mas mi deseo, comenze a masturbar su miembro, provocando que casi se quedara sin aire.

En mi mano senti el liquido preseminal que me anunciaba que faltaba poco para el final, con uno de mis dedos tape su entrada.

**-DUELE, PORFAVOR -**

**-Solo quiero... treminar con, tigo** -dige entre gemido mas de placer que de cansancio, quite mi dedo sintiemdo en mi vientre su semilla.

Las paredes de su cabidad anal apretaron de manera deliciosa mi miembro, corriendome dentro de el... vaya manera mas placentera de terminar mi acto carnal.

_"No solo son deseos carnales"_

Sali de Hiccup de forma lenta, y dandome cuenta de que este ya se encontraba dormido, lo tome en mis brazos y lo lleve a una de las habitaciones de huespedes que tenia la casona, acostandome a un lado suyo y rodeandolo con todo mi cuerpo de manera protectora, senti, de repente, como pegaba, inconsientemente, su cuerpo al mio, deleitandome con su calor.

Obseve detenidamente su rostro, era muy angelical, deposite un beso en su frente.

**-Te quiero, Hiccup.**

_"Soy lo suficientemente egoista como para apartarte del mundo y que seas solo mio... Hiccup"_

**.**

**.**

**-Señor Tandler...** -el hombre de cabello dorado y gafas dirigio la mirada hacia un hombre de mediana edad el cual poseia unos papeles en la mano derecha **-tenemos un problema... al parecer la U.S. Navy ya se ha enterado de nuestro reinicio del proyecto... a tal punto de que han mantenido una vigiliancia muy estricta sobre el especimen,la situasion se esta volviendo cada vez mas dificil...** -el hombre paro en seco ante la señal de Tandler.

**-Como lo habia previsto... la vigilancia es "extrema", pero como estos civiles no tienen ni la mas minima idea de lo que los rodea, U.S. Navy no puede hacer algun movimiento precipitado, los alertarian... por ahora tendremos que ganarnos la confianza del joven Black, de esta forma, aunque sospechaen de sobremanera, no actuaran...** -tomo una pequeña taza y le dio un sorbo al contenido.

**-Asi que... lo unico que nos queda es amenazar a U. S. Navy con la vida del joven Black.**

**-Precisamente, y si de alguna forma perdiera la vida, buscaremos a otro reo... pero no se atravan a dañar al Haddock, es importante para la investigacion...cometen el mismo error y la organizacion Watertown Strip se va de cabeza.**

**-Como diga... atencion, centro de operaciones, requerimos de un civil que...** -Tandler lo detuvo de nuevo.

**-No se preocupe por eso, yo mismo me encargare** -una demoniaca sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, antes de pedir al hombre que se retirara del camarote.

_"No falta mucho... pronto te tendre en mis manos"_

* * *

**O_O ¡ESTA GENIAL!**

**Lo siento, de verdad, tarde mucho, eso creo, pero aqui estoy con otro capi, solo para complacerlas y enrredar un poco mas la trama jajajajajaja, soy muy cruel.**

**¡MI PRIMER LEMON! no puedo creer que fuera con esta pareja, sinseramente crei que comenzaria con un WolframxYuuri de Kyou Kara Maou jeje, pero mis instinto pervertido salio a la luz.**

**P.D. No se que demonios ando haciendo aqui a las 12:40 pm, sufrire mañana, de nuevo las clases. T-T**

**P.D. Perdonen las faltas de ortografia, me muero de sueño.  
**


	6. De autora a lectoras

Holaaax mis queridas lectoras, de verdad les agradezco un millón de veces a todas las que dejaron comentario:

Creepy-song desidesi-chan marizu194 meliandrade nameless666 Sakuyachan16 Zarakem

Me gustaría que me dieran su opinión y que me dijera si les parece buena idea comenzar todo de nuevo pero con la mejora de algunas partes ¿Qué piensan? ¿Les agrada la idea?, les prometo de no tardarme tanto en la publicación, ya dije lo mismo antes, pero también mencione que la terminación de este fic era 100% segura, así que por favor:

P.D. Tal vez ya tenga el primero parta esta noche


End file.
